Forever Torn
by kojie
Summary: A Rogue fic...kind of. Jean & Scott somehow sneaked their way in^ ^ Um...I'm never good at summaries.. *finished*
1. only friends

__

*Edited 11.09.02*

****

Disclaimer: Marvel owns the characters pretty much everything except my story. 

****

Note: This is the sequel to "Torn". I hope you all like it ^ ^

****

Forever Torn 

by:

kojie

Chapter One

Rogue lay quietly on her bed. She was alone, since Kitty and Amara were out shopping. She sighed in content. "Man, Ah'm so glad that everything's back to normal again," she said, talking to herself. "Everything's so quiet and peace--"

Suddenly, she heard a door slam. She sat up, startled…and annoyed. She walked out of the room and into the hallway, looking for the person who slammed the door. 

She took a glance downstairs and saw Scott Summers walking from the front door and towards the steps. It was fairly obvious that he was the one who slammed the door so loudly. She was about to say something nasty when she noticed that his jaws were clenched, and his eyebrows furrowed. Something bad had happened.

"Hey Scott, what's wrong?" 

"Huh?" 

Scott stopped walking and looked around blindly, until his eyes landed on Rogue. His face softened, then he smiled.

"Nothing's wrong. I just had something on my mind…nothing important." 

Rogue crossed her arms on her chest. "Yeah, right. Ah know you better than that, and besides," Rogue continued," yer bad at lying."

Scott gave a small smile, and sat down wearily on the steps, like he was giving up. He gestured for her to sit beside him by patting the spot next to him with his hand.

"It's just that...he always gets in the way every time I-I mean--he like--uh, always knows when to--um....Man, I hate Duncan," Scott finally managed to say as Rogue was sitting down. Rogue tried not to smile. _Scott looks adorable when he's upset… _

"Well, maybe you an' Jean should like, get things out in the open, y'know? I mean I'm sure it'd make things easier…"

Scott looked at her. "Rogue, we already tried doing that. Twice! And the first time we got interrupted by Duncan, and the second by Taryn . It's like a conspiracy against us or something. Or maybe….maybe it's _fate _and it doesn't want Jean and me to like, I dunno, get it on..?" Scott looked at Rogue. "Er..I mean not that way, y'know, I meant..." 

There was a pause between them. Then Rogue burst out laughing.   
"What?" Scott asked her, completely clueless.

"Nothin'…"Rogue replied, trying to control herself. Scott raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, okay. Um, it's just that…it was weird when you said "get it on"…Ah mean, Ah can see Evan, or Kurt, or any of the others say it, but you? It just really cracked me up."

Scott looked at her with an amused smile on his face. "Wow, am I really that um, what does Kurt call it…..stiff?" 

"No, I mean yeah, I mean…well, we're kind of getting off topic here," Rogue stammered, "The point is, I think you should try to get things out in the open with Jean again. Ah mean, there is that phrase called "try, and try, until ya succeed." _What the hell am I doing?? Why am I helping him out with Jean??_

"Hmmm…I guess you're right, Rogue," Scott said after thinking for a moment. "It's just that….I'm kind of starting to lose hope. I mean, Jean and I met almost three years ago, and we still haven't had the courage to talk to each other...about _us_, y'know?"

"Yeah, I do know…." Rogue replied absently. _We've met almost a year ago and I still haven't had the courage to tell you how I…but it could never work out...could it?_

"You do?" Scott asked, surprised.

Rogue nodded shyly. "Yeah, but Ah really don't think you should lose hope though cause Ah mean, d'you really think that Duncan's gonna last? I gotta say, Ah don't really know Duncan all that well, I've got a pretty good feeling that he's not even gonna try to understand any of this…stuff if Jean told him about mutants and powers and all that crap. But you….you and Jean don't have any secrets from each other.." _Stop it Rogue!! What the hell 'dyou think you're doing??_

"I guess so…"

"Except of course the whole "I like you, but I don't wanna go first" thing," Rogue added.

Scott laughed, which made Rogue smile. 

He looked at her, his face torn between sadness and gladness. "Thanks, Rogue. I really mean it." 

"Oh, uh, it was nothing….you're welcome."

Scott smiled warmly at her, then stood up, leaving Rogue sitting on the steps.

__

Don't go yet….

He slowly climbed up the rest of the steps and walked towards his bedroom. Then, he stopped at the doorway, and stared back at her. "Rogue?"

Rogue turned to face him. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for being a good friend."

Rogue nodded and smiled. As soon as Scott was out of sight, her smile disappeared and she shook her head solemnly. 

__

Scott, you sure know how to make a girl's lips to smile…and a girl's heart to break… 

=

==

===

==

=

Okay….Um, I had a lil bit of trouble with Rogue's accent…

Anybody know what Pyro's real name is?? I think it's St. John or something…

Anyway, I'm gonna go now & write the next chapter (where Remy's gonna make his first appearance) while u click on that button below and review, okay? …Okay=)


	2. out in the open

After Day of Reckoning Pt. II. Just to make things simple, not to mention easier, Gambit, Peter, and Pyro has joined the X-Men, the battle with Magneto is over, etc. 

Italics are thoughts. Anyways, here's part 3. 

****

==

Scott played through his mind what he was going to say for what seemed like the millionth time. Then, he knocked on the door. 

"Who is it?" Jean called. 

"Uh, it's me, Scott.." _You can still turn back…just say you needed to borrow a pencil.. _

"Come in, Scott," she called again. 

Scott turned the golden doorknob hesitantly and went inside. He saw Jean sitting on her bed, with her legs crossed. She was holding a pen, and there was a binder, a few pieces of paper and two opened books in front of her. All of them suddenly floated up in the air, and were gently laid down on the carpeted floor. 

Jean slid to the end of the bed, and sat at its edge. Scott sat beside her. They looked at each other. Jean smiled at him, looking completely innocent. Scott smiled back, his cheeks turning red. "Uh, look, I think we need to talk." 

Jean's smile faded a little. "I know...wanna go first?" 

"Yeah...." Scott took a deep breath. Suddenly, his mind had gone blank. 

"Uh..." 

Jean, realizing what had happened, tried her best not to smile. "Scott, want me to go first?" 

Scott looked at her, his face filled with relief. "Sure, go ahead." 

==

Remy Lebeau silently walked through the hallway without making a sound. All the lights were out, except for the pretty redhead's room. The door was open by a small crack, and he peered in. He saw Jean and Scott talking. _Finally,_ he thought, _they're talking.._

He'd only been at the institute for a month, but it was clear that the two liked each other, what with all the flirting, and making each other jealous...it was obvious the two were meant to be. Remy continued walking towards Kitty and Rogue's room. He slipped inside without making a sound. The glass doors that led to the balcony were slightly open, so if something went wrong, that was his escape. He walked in the darkness, being guided only by the moonlight, towards the younger girl. She was sleeping ever so peacefully.

Remy then walked over to Rogue's side. He stared at her calm face. She didn't wear any make-up when she slept, he noticed. _All the more beautiful_, he thought. He knew what would happen if he touched her. He knew the risks. And yet, he was still willing to take them...

==

"I-I guess it's because of our friendship," Jean started. She had the whole thing planted in her mind, but now the words were starting to fade. She began to talk faster. 

"I mean, we had such a strong and close friendship, and I just didn't want to ruin that by trying to make it more..." Scott just looked at her, taking it all in. 

"I confide in you. I tell you all my problems with school, all the worries I have with my family, and even when I'm having problems with my powers!...And when I needed you," Jean continued, "you were always there, no matter what." 

A tear quietly rolled down her cheek. She turned away. "I'm just afraid that if we got together and it didn't work out, we'll drift apart…I didn't want to risk that, Scott. I don't want that to ever happen to us.." 

==

Remy leaned in, his face only inches from Rogue's. His heart beating fast, he closed his eyes and slowly, he pressed his lips against hers....

==

Scott wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her tightly. "Jean, that's not gonna happen to us. I'm not going to let anything like that ever happen to us. I know that it's going to be a bumpy ride," Scott whispered," but we'll get through it. I know we will."

==

The young Cajun slipped into his own room, which he shared with Peter, and lied down as quietly as he could on the soft bed. Peter was fast asleep. He closed his eyes. His slips slowly curved into a satisfied smile. Right now, he was the happiest man on earth. 

==

Scott glanced at Jean's alarm clock. It was almost two a.m. He was lying on Jean's bed, beside her. He sighed in content and looked down at Jean. She was asleep, her head resting on his chest. He ran his fingers through her fiery red hair. If Remy Lebeau was the happiest man on earth a minute ago, Scott Summers was the happiest now. 

=

==

===

==

=

Okay, so I guess I kinda cheated…Gambit never said a single word=) Oh, and did Scott & Jean do _it_?? Did they?? …And, I guess what Remy did was kinda…weird…

…And if ur wondering why he didn't fall into unconsciousness, it's because their lips touched for the briefest moment, that he only….AH! STOP!! That's for the next chapter...if there is gonna be a next chapter ::laughs evilly:: It all depends on you, whether u click that button below and review;)


	3. new changes

****

Note: After Day of Reckoning Pt. II. Just to make things simple, not to mention easier, Gambit, Peter, and Pyro has joined the X-Men, the battle with Magneto is over, the X-Mansion is rebuilt, etc. Also, I don't know much about Gambit's past…so I made one up from stuff I did know. 

Okay, so I guess the Scott/Jean parts are just kind of a bonus for all you Scott/Jean people=)

__

Italics are thoughts. Anyways, here's part 3..not including Torn. 

****

Forever Torn III

BY:

kojie

==

Rogue watched a football game silently from the stands. People were cheering the home team while they wrestled the other team in the field. Rogue looked bored, her face wore an annoyed look. She had had this dream before. It was Cody's, the first boy who she had touched when her powers manifested. The other team's quarterback backed up a few steps and threw the football into the air. Rogue watched the football's perfect spiral movement in the air when suddenly, it began to fade. The people, the players, the field, the sky…they were all fading away. Rogue's eyes widened. The whole image, the whole memory…it was being replaced by darkness. Rogue stood up. She was now alone in the dark. Rogue started to feel afraid, and started to panic. _What's happening?? Let me out of here! I want to wake up! Kitty? Kitty, can you hear me?? Wake me up! Please, Kitty, wake me up now!! _

A light appeared behind her. She spun around. There was a boy, a very young and timid boy, probably seven or eight years old. He looked afraid, and lost. Rogue looked closer….he looked strangely familiar. Rogue took a step forward, towards him, but the boy was disappearing. The surroundings was changing, too. It was still dark, but she could see… She was inside a room. Moonlight came in though the balcony doors. There were two beds, a dresser, a wooden chair, and.. and…this was their room! Rogue could see Kitty and herself sleeping. .._But how?, _Rogue wondered. _Okay, now this is really starting to get weird…I feel like a ghost! _

All of a sudden, a strange dark silhouette appeared from the doorway. It was shaped like…a boy? No, more like a man…It walked slowly to Kitty's side, and seemed to be looking at her. Rogue followed the it. She looked at _it_. _Who is this guy? What's he doing here? And why can't I see his face??_

The silhouette then walked over to the sleeping Rogue's side. It stood over her, and though the real Rogue could not see its face, she somehow knew that it was staring at the _other _her.. But why?

A few moments later, it leaned towards her face…Rogue could not see very well, but as she started to walk towards them, _it_ stood up again and just stood there in the middle of the room. After a while, it walked out the door and was gone, leaving the ghost Rogue behind, her mind overflowing with countless questions.

==

Jean stared at Scott. He was still sleeping. Jean was lying beside him on her bed. She glanced at the door, and saw that it was slightly open. She pushed it with a little telekinetic force, being cautious to not wake up Scott. _If someone happened to pass by and took a look inside, boy, that person might get some very…..perverted ideas,_ Jean thought. The truth was, nothing had happened. At least, nothing physically sexual. The two teenagers just talked and talked. They confessed, opened up to each other, and one cried, while the other one comforted the other…Nothing serious happened. And when Scott was about to leave, Jean asked him to stay. He did. 

The door closed with a soft thump. She quickly looked at Scott. He moaned a little, but he was still asleep. She sighed in relief. His face was relaxed and calm, compared to when he was awake. She raised her hand absently, and touched his face, tracing the outline of his lips, caressing his cheek. Then she turned her attention to his ruby quartz glasses. She could see her reflection, but that wasn't what she wanted to see. She wanted to see his eyes -even if they were _closed_. Carefully, with both hands she started to take off his glasses. Without a warning, Scott's hand gently grabbed her wrist. 

"I don't think that's a very good idea," Scott whispered. 

"You're awake." 

"Mm-hmm.." Scott replied, still not letting go of her wrist.

"How long?" Jean asked him. 

Scott smiled. "Just now." Then he turned to look at the alarm clock. It was still early, but late enough to be late for school. 

"Please tell me it's Saturday," Scott murmured.

"It's Saturday," Jean replied, smiling. Scott turned towards her. "You're not just saying that, are you?"

"No, it really is Saturday," Jean assured him, and without even waiting for a moment, she kissed his lips.

When she pulled away, Scott grinned. "What was that for?" he asked softly. 

She smiled. "Hmm…I don't know…for taking the first step…for being you…do you really need a reason?"

"No, of course not," Scott answered, shaking his head gently, staring back at her pretty face. "Jean, you're _welcome _to kiss me anytime you want. You will never, _ever _hear me complain. I promise." 

==

It was lunch. Almost everybody was at the dinner table, except Remy and Logan. Scott, who sat next to the professor, stared at Jean who was eating opposite him from the table. He smiled at her. She smiled back. 

*Wanna go see a movie tonight?*

*Hmm…okay. What movie did you have in mind?*

*Why don't you choose? Besides, I don't think I'll be paying a lot of attention to the movie anyway.* 

Jean's cheeks turned almost to the color of her hair. The professor was starting to blush, too. 

*Scott, Jean, would you mind continuing this conversation after lunch? I just can't help but…hear it.* 

This time, Scott and Jean both blushed. They looked at the professor. He was smiling.

==

Kitty grinned. Although she couldn't hear their telepathic conversations, she knew something was up. The blushing, the smiling, and the flirting between Scott and Jean…nothing new, but something had changed…. None of it managed to escape Kitty's watchful eyes. 

Nor did it escape Rogue's. 

==

Gambit sat still on the bench as a cool breeze hit his face, soothing him. He was in the garden, alone. The sun was setting. Gambit shuffled the deck of cards he held his hands. He had managed to avoid Rogue the whole day, but he knew that he'd have to face her sooner or later…hopefully later. 

"Remy?" 

Gambit turned around. He saw Rogue standing just a few feet from him. He swallowed. _Damn, wishes never do come true…well, almost never. _

"`ello, _chère_. What can Gambit do for you?" he asked, trying his best to focus on shuffling his cards. Rogue sat beside him on the bench. She looked worried and nervous. "Remy, Ah know what you did last night...you don't have to pretend." 

Gambit stopped shuffling his cards, and faced her. His face looked genuinely sorry, and somewhat…afraid? 

"I'm sorry, _chère_," he said quietly. Then his tone changed surprising Rogue. "I know what I did was wrong, and dat I had no right. I'm sorry, _chère_...I just…couldn't sleep, and couldn't get you off …I'll understand if you'll never forgive me, but…" 

Rogue shook her head. "Ah'm not mad, Remy, not really. It's just…Ah don't know.." Rogue looked up at him, "It's just that…Ah mean, what you did really surprised me…it was really…unexpected. Ah don't know if Ah'm sorry or glad that it happened. Ever since Ah absorbed Cody's memories, I thought Ah would never be able to kiss…to touch anyone. But when you kissed me, it gave me hope, y'know?"

She paused. "Ah'm just so confused and….I don't know what Ah'm sayin' ," Rogue finished, suddenly feeling dumb for revealing her feelings and emotions. Remy's arm was suddenly around her shoulders, comforting her. "`Tis okay, Rogue," he said, "Gambit understands…even if it's just a `lil tiny bit." Rogue smiled a little. "But it doesn't really matter, no?," Remy continued, "To Gambit, all dat matters is that ye forgave him. And for dat, Gambit will do _anything _to make it up to you."

"Anything?" 

"Anythin'. What y' want Gambit to do?" he asked her.

"Hmm…" Rogue murmured, "Why don't _we _just take a walk…together?"

"There's nothin' in the world dat Gambit would rather do, _chère_," Gambit said softly, as he stood up. He took her gloved hands in his, and kissed them. "Tonight, is goin' t' be wonderful." 

=

==

===

==

=

Note: Okay….what did u think? Gambit talking in the third person…and in the first person. Does Gambit talk in the third person even if he's DEAD serious?? Cuz I kinda thought that. That's why I had a really hard time…I mean seriously, a southern accent a French accent…it's like, Whoa! *lol*

More Notes: ^_~ This is gonna be the last chapter where it's gonna be told in the third person. The _last_ chapter is gonna be in each person's point of view…mostly …I think. I'm not sure yet @_@ Depending on the reviews (you guys have been so nice! Even if there were quite a few *ahem* threats..) I will write that last chapter, or this could be the last chapter. After all, the last chapter is gonna be quite predictable, and either way, I think it's a nice ending ^_^ So, click on that button below. What're you waiting for??? 

….You're still reading, aren't ya? Click that button and review already! hehe 


	4. a red rose

****

Disclaimer: Marvel owns the characters, etc. except my story. I don't make any profit, except I do get really nice reviews ^_^ And that's all I want *hint hint*

****

Note: They're all either thinking or writing in their journal, whatever. You decide ^_~ 

Forever Torn 

by:

kojie

Chapter Four

__

~*Jean*~

Oh, my God. I can't believe it. I'm so excited! Just like a little kid on Christmas morning. Why? Because I have a date tonight with a cute guy. But, this cute guy is not just any cute guy. This cute guy is Mr. Sunglasses-at-night. Yep, the one and only Scott Summers. 

I know I've already gone out with him a few times in the past, but _this _is different. We were just friends before, but now that we're on an entirely new and different level...well, you never know. 

I'm so happy Scott asked me out. Everything just seems so…right.

__

~*Scott*~

Man, this is a miracle. 

Three years…Three years! 

I always knew that she'd be worth waiting for. 

__

~*Remy*~

__

Cheré, last night was wonderful. It was all a man could ever dream of happening. _Petite_, you just made Remy Lebeau a very happy guy. Just lying down here…I still can't believe that _the _Remy Lebeau can't sleep because he can't stop thinkin' 'bout a girl…a very pretty girl.. a very beautiful, unique and smart girl… a very….

__

~*Rogue*~ 

I finally know who's the right one for me. Sure, I still got this little thing this other guy, but now I know we'll never be together…Don't feel sorry for me, though. I don't feel sad about it because I know he's happy. I know they're both happy. I can see it in their faces every time I walk past by them. And every time I do, he gives me this small, but special smile. 

__

Thank you, he says. I smile back, _You're welcome. _

We may not be telepaths, but we have this special thing. And just having that makes me happy. 

Wanna know what makes me happier though? Well, Remy, of course. Being with him has made me realize a lot of things. I think I've changed somehow. I'm more thankful for all the simple things in life, and happier. Confused? Hmm…well, it's like even though I know I might not be able to touch people for a long time to come, at least until they find a cure or something, I'm still thankful for all the other things that I _can _do. Like being able to see. Being able to hear, smell, and taste. At least I'm not helpless. I can help people in a way...

Now how the heck did Remy help me realize all that? 

Last night. Together, we strolled around the garden behind the mansion. We laughed and talked. He did all the little things that mattered… like hold my gloved hand. I can still remember how he carefully picked a red rose from the garden that Ororo loves so much, and quickly took out all its thorns, then gently gave it to me. "Smell", he whispered. 

I did. 

It smelled like heaven. 

=

==

===

==

=

Yes!! I finished a story! I finally finished a story!! I know it's short, but still, I think it's nice. Don't you?? Yep, yep. I'm so happy. But, like Rogue, wanna know what would make me happier? More nice reviews ^_^ I'm just a greedy lil girl. Hehehe Oh, and sorry! I could not resist toying with Scott ^_~


End file.
